


Wir könnten die Größten sein

by apfelhalm



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Der Test ist kein Wettkampf. Es ist ein Dialog. Man sollte meinen Sie als Autor, wüssten, was das bedeutet."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Das Getuschel um sie herum wurde lauter, doch Johann achtete noch immer nicht auf sie. Für ihn gab es nur Friedrich Schiller und seine zerzausten Haare, den funkelnden Blick, den er zugeworfen bekam. Überraschenderweise war kein Ärger darin, - nicht wirklich - nur eine gewisse Art von Vergnügen und Neugier.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Also gut." Schiller trat vor, hob Charlottes Stab auf und wog ihn abschätzend in der Hand, bevor er ihn Johann entgegenhielt. "Zeigen Sie es mir."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir könnten die Größten sein

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We Could be the Greatest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654675) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)



> Die Fic ist 100% Crack, höchstwahrscheinlich OOC, kaum editiert und für mich allein geschrieben - zum Spaß und um des Schreibens Willen - also seht es bitte auch so an. Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß.

Er klopft einmal, wartet einen Anstandsmoment lang, bevor er eintritt, nur um gleich wieder stehen zu bleiben.

Wie ein Gespenst liegt sein Freund da: das rotblonde Haar schütter und zerzaust, die sommersprossigen Wangen blass und eingefallen, der kranke Körper irgendwie verschwindend schmal zwischen all dem Bettzeug.

"Friedrich."

Der Angesprochene richtet sich mühsam auf, setzt zu einem müden Lächeln an und wird doch von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Johann entgeht nicht, wie Friedrich nach einem der auf dem Nachttisch verstreuten Taschentücher greift, die allesamt blutig befleckt sind.

"Du siehst scheiße aus."

Friedrich lacht, hustet, eine beunruhigende Mischung aus beidem, bevor er auf Johann deutet. "Das kann ich zurückgeben."

Unwillkürlich zieht er den verlotterten Morgenmantel enger um sich zusammen, allein schon, um das peinliche Krankenhemd und das Zittern seines eigenen Körpers zu verbergen. "Pah. Ich bin schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung."

"Goethe, mein Guter. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie hast du es geschafft, der Vulpius zu entgehen?"

Johann schleppt sich auf das Bett zu, setzt sich auf die Kante und legt vorsichtig seine Hand auf Friedrichs. Die Haut ist klamm und noch kälter als seine eigene.

"Ich hab da meine Tricks."

Er erntet ein weiteres, schmales Lächeln dafür und beobachtet, wie sich Friedrich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sinken lässt.

"Gut." Das "Danke" danach bleibt unausgesprochen aber nicht ungehört. Johann drückt seine Hand.

"Ich bitte dich. Du bist doch-" Mein Freund, mein Partner, meine Inspiration, so viel mehr als das. "-mein Kollege. Das bin ich dir schuldig."

Ein leichtes Schnauben ertönt. Für einen Moment denkt Johann, er wird ausgelacht. Aber dann erkennt er, was das regelmäßige Ein- und Ausatmen wirklich bedeutet: Friedrich ist schon wieder dabei einzudösen.

Johann hält dessen Hand solange fest, bis er sicher ist, dass dieser endlich eingeschlafen ist. Erst dann (oder vielleicht auch erst einige tiefe Atemzüge später) ringt er sich dazu durch, seinen Griff zu lösen und aufzustehen.

Das Zimmer ist klein und karg, genau wie sein eigenes. Johann braucht nicht lange, um es einmal abzuschreiten. Was auch gut so ist, denn er merkt, wie ihn dieser kleine Rundgang schon erschöpft. Also zieht er den einzigen Stuhl im Raum neben das Bett, lässt sich zitternd darauf sinken und wacht über Friedrichs unruhigen Schlaf. Mit regelmäßigem Schlaf zu normalen Zeiten hatte es Friedrich noch nie, aber in letzter Zeit ist es schlimmer geworden. Die Krämpfe hielten ihn wach.

Und jetzt das hier. Johann würde sich schon wieder aufraffen, irgendwie, aber Friedrich? Seine Gesundheit war nie die beste und das ist vielleicht der endgültige, der letzte Tropfen- Er traut sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Sein Blick wandert zu seinem kranken Freund. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass dieser gebrechliche Mann einmal in einen Jaeger gestiegen ist und die ganze Welt in Atem gehalten hat.

Aber das hat er. Und wie er das hat.

 

***

 

Zum ersten Mal traf er Schiller, als Johann noch selbst in die riesigen Maschinen stieg. Es war die Hochzeit der Jaeger, die Zeit, in der man die Piloten verehrte wie Rockstars, in denen sich Journalisten in den Nachrichten überschlugen, wann immer ein neuer Kaiju aus dem Meer auftauchte. Johann ritt auf der Welle der Begeisterung mit, lebte das Leben ebenjener Pilotenrockstars.

Schiller gehörte zur anderen Fraktion - soll heißen: zu den Fans - und es war peinlichst offensichtlich. Goethe hatte seinen Essay gelesen; eine Mischung aus Tatsachenbericht und fiktionaler Erzählung, die zwar nicht schlecht war, aber dafür gespickt mit verherrlichenden Ausdrücken und zu vielen politischen Statements. Goethe dagegen war gerade lange genug dabei gewesen, um das Ganze langsam Leid zu werden, und Schillers Idealismus war ihm zuwider. Die Jaeger hatten weder eine politische Gesinnung, noch gaben sie ihnen das Recht, sich wie Superstars aufzuführen. Sie waren ihr einziges Mittel zum Überleben.

"Herr Goethe. Herr Goethe!"

Johann beschleunigte seinen Schritt allein schon zum Trotz. Da gehörte immer noch ein "von" vor das "Goethe", erst recht für irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Militärärzte.

"Herr-"

Ein Schlurfen und Schlappen erklang und er drehte sich nun doch um. Jemand, einer der umstehenden Soldaten vermutlich, hatte Schiller ein Bein gestellt und ihn zum Stolpern gebracht.

Er war ein komischer Kauz, dieser Friedrich Schiller. Er war blass, seine rotblonden Haare trug er in einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz, seine Kleidung schien wahllos aus dem Wäschekorb gepickt und war sichtlich abgetragen. Das allein wäre nicht das Problem gewesen, aber trotz seiner Lottererscheinung gab er sich aufrecht und arrogant und seine Augen ... seine Augen sprühten Funken. Er war einfach _anders_ und anders kam bei Soldaten in der Regel nie gut an.

Unter Stammeln und Gemurmel sammelte Schiller seine fallen gelassenen Unterlagen ein. Goethe rollte die Augen und ging weiter. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Schiller wieder ans Festland versetzt würde. Einen von diesen Fanatikern konnte er hier nicht brauchen.

 

*

 

Die Tests waren schon in vollem Gange, als Goethe endlich dazustieß. Das Klicken und Klacken der Kampfstäbe erfüllte die Trainingshalle und er reihte sich gerade rechtzeitig unter den Zuschauern ein, um mitzuerleben wie einer der Kandidaten auf die Matte geschickt wurde.

"Fünf zu Null."

Es wurde verhalten geklatscht, während bereits die nächste Kandidatin herantrat.

"Der wievielte war das eben?", fragte Johann die Frau mit dem Klemmbrett, die hier offensichtlich alles protokollierte.

"Der Sechste."

Er überflog die Liste. Herder, Wieland, von Lengen ... alles vielversprechende Talente. Und allesamt haushoch von Friedrich Schiller geschlagen.

"Und? Schon irgendeine Tendenz?"

Statt einer Antwort tippte sie mit ihrem Stift auf das Brett und nickte in Richtung Mitte des Raumes. Der nächste Kampf begann.

Natürlich hatte er die Nachrichten der letzten Jahre gesehen, die Schlagzeilen, die Interviews. Desertierter Militärarzt wird Jaeger-Pilot! Mit Feder und Schwert gegen die Kaijus! (Und hier war in der Tat ein wortwörtliches Schwert gemeint, nämlich die Signaturwaffe des Jaegers Thalia.) Innerhalb weniger Jahre mauserte sich Schiller von einem untalentierten Arzt zu einem berühmten Piloten und Schreiberling.

Da spielte es keine Rolle mehr, dass Streicher der andere Pilot des Jaegers gewesen war und 50 Prozent der Arbeit gemacht hatte. Oder dass er Schiller vor einem Disziplinarverfahren bewahrt hatte, indem er ihn zurück auf den Shatterdome holte. _Schiller_ war derjenige, der einen Blog - "Die Horen" - mit mehreren Millionen Klicks pro Tag betrieb. Schiller war derjenige, der provokante Kolumnen verfasste, die tagelang hitzig im Netz diskutiert wurden.

Und jetzt war Streicher tot. Von einem Kaiju aus der laufenden Maschine gerissen und alles, woran sich die Menschheit erinnern würde, war die Tatsache, dass das Wunderkind Schiller die Thalia die letzten Meter alleine zum Strand gesteuert hatte. Armer Hund.

Und dennoch. Johann konnte nicht anders als zusehen und denken: Es ist alles wahr. Friedrich Schiller, das leidenschaftliche Genie, der Meisterpilot. Er hatte sich in den letzten sechs Jahren gemausert, wirkte weniger zerstreut und dafür fokussierter, klarer. Seine Hiebe waren genauso: präzise, scharf und blitzschnell.

Charlotte von Lengen kam mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf der Matte auf.

"Vier zu null."

Und Schiller, dieser hochnäsige Bastard, verzog gelangweilt den Mund. Johann konnte nicht anders: Er lachte auf.

"Herr von Goethe!" Das "von" mit besonderer Betonung. "Wollen Sie uns nicht sagen, was Sie so komisch finden?"

Mit einem Mal lag die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes auf ihm. Er ließ sich nicht beirren und trat einen Schritt vor.

"Was ich so lustig finde, Herr Schiller? Das hier ist kein Auswahlverfahren. Es ist eine Farce. Sie geben sich ja nicht einmal _Mühe_ , einen neuen Drift-Partner zu finden."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer.

"Ich glaube, alle Anwesenden hier können Ihnen das Gegenteil bestätigen. Ich habe jeden meiner Gegner besiegt."

"Eben." Schillers Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. "Der Test ist kein Wettkampf. Es ist ein Dialog. Man sollte meinen Sie als Autor, wüssten, was das bedeutet."

Das Getuschel um sie herum wurde lauter, doch Johann achtete noch immer nicht auf sie. Für ihn gab es nur Friedrich Schiller und seine zerzausten Haare, den funkelnden Blick, den er zugeworfen bekam. Überraschenderweise war kein Ärger darin, - nicht wirklich - nur eine gewisse Art von Vergnügen und Neugier.

"Also gut." Schiller trat vor, hob Charlottes Stab auf und wog ihn abschätzend in der Hand, bevor er ihn Johann entgegenhielt. "Zeigen Sie es mir."

 

*

 

"Warten Sie! Herr von Goethe!"

Die Situation hatte ironische Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, nur dass dieses Mal die Gänge leer waren und Johann keinen Vorwand hatte, Schiller zu überhören. Er blieb trotzdem nicht stehen.

"Jetzt warten Sie doch."

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk und er fuhr herum. "Herrgott, was wollen Sie denn?"

Schiller sah ihn mit großen Augen und atemlos an. Offenbar war er das letzte Stück gerannt. Er trug noch immer das Unterhemd und die Jogginghose von eben, ja, er hatte sogar noch immer den Stab in seiner Hand.

"Das wissen Sie genau."

Johann verzog das Gesicht. Seine Haut spannte und kribbelte noch immer, und dort, wo Schiller ihn berührte war es am schlimmsten. "Sie sollten zurück zu Ihren Testkämpfen gehen."

"Die Kämpfe sind vorbei. Ich habe meinen neuen Kopiloten gefunden."

Johann wollte laut auflachen, wie in der Halle. Stattdessen blitzen die Bilder von eben wieder in ihm auf. _Schlag, Schritt nach vorne, Schritt zurück, Schlag, eine Drehung, das laute Krachen von Holz auf Holz_. Es war wie ein Tanz - ein Dialog, wie er so schön gesagt hatte - und sie wussten beide, was es bedeutete. Immerhin hatten sie beide schon einmal einen Jaeger gesteuert.

Johann hatte versucht es zu überspielen, wollte Schiller mit bissigen Kommentaren aus dem Rhythmus bringen, aber Schiller hatte mit Leichtigkeit gekontert. So war aus dem Duell der Stäbe zusätzlich ein Duell aus Worten geworden und das hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Die Luft schien geladen vor Spannung und jeder der Anwesenden konnte es sehen: Diese beiden waren drift-kompatibel.

Johann ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Nein. Ich denke nicht."

"Sie haben es doch auch gemerkt! Wir beide - das passt!"

"Vergessen Sie es, Schiller. Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr in einen Jaeger gestiegen."

"Das verlernt man doch nicht einfach!"

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Und überhaupt, wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll ich meinen neuen Posten verlassen, nur weil Sie es der Welt noch einmal beweisen müssen?"

Schillers Schultern strafften sich und er ließ endlich, endlich Johanns Hand los. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Schiller würde nun Ruhe geben, aber der fing an zu lächeln.

"Aber es ist doch auch Ihre Chance, es der Welt noch einmal zu zeigen. Überlegen Sie mal, was wir zusammen erreichen könnten! Wir könnten den Jaegern wieder zu neuem Ruhm verhelfen! Sie und ich, mit Ihrer Erfahrung! Stellen Sie es sich nur vor!"

_Ja, das hätten Sie wohl gerne!_

Als damals klar wurde, dass es genug neue Ersatzpiloten gab, hatte Johann den Jaegern den Rücken gekehrt und nicht einmal zurückgeblickt. Er hatte für den Rest seines Lebens genug von ihnen und all dem, was sie mit sich brachten. Dachte er zumindest. Aber jetzt stand da dieser Schiller, und die Vorstellung hatte schon einen netten Klang: Schiller, das Wunderkind, und Goethe, die lebende Legende. Eine Legende, über die schon lange niemand mehr geredet hatte.

" _Einen_ Test. _Einen_ Drift. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

Schiller wischte sich eine rotblonde Strähne hinters Ohr. Wieder dieser Blick.

Viel hatte sich nicht an seiner Haltung geändert: Er war immer noch stolz, hielt die Nase zu hoch und passte irgendwie nie so richtig ins Bild. Aber seine Augen ... seine Augen waren sanft. Und in jenem Moment lag etwas so Eindringliches in ihnen, dass Johann das Zögern in seinem Hals hinunterschluckte und unwillkürlich nickte. Er würde es bereuen, ganz bestimmt, aber ...

"Also gut. Einen Drift. Mehr nicht."

 

*

 

Es war Jahre her, seit Goethe das letzte Mal in die _Sturm & Drang_ eingestiegen war und noch ein wenig länger her, seit sie das letzte mal im Einsatz gewesen war. Sie war noch immer eine Schönheit: eine alte Dame mit Feuer und einem Atomkern im Herzen und einem blau-gelben Anstrich. Das Surren, Brummen und Flirren um sie herum, gab ihm das unvergleichliche Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem sonst, während er probeweise die Hand zur Faust ballte und wieder löste. Es war seltsam, wieder den Anzug und die Halterungen an sich zu spüren und - zugegeben - auch unangenehm. Er war ein bequemlicher Knacker geworden.

"Es wird hervorragend klappen, glauben Sie mir!"

Schiller hing neben ihm in der Halterung und nickte ihm aufgeregt zu. Eine Haarsträhne klebte ihm im Gesicht und er wirkte blass, hatte Augenringe, aber sein Grinsen hatte etwas Manisches. Johann war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er letzte Nacht nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben musste.

"Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber!", knurrte er. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob es zu spät war, das Ganze noch abzublasen, aber in ihren Ohren wurde bereits der Countdown heruntergezählt.

"-ben, sechs, fünf-"

"-fünfhundert Verletzte und das schließt noch nicht diejenigen mit ein, die wir noch nicht bergen konnten."

"Verstanden. Machen Sie weiter."

Der Sanitäter nickt und tritt zackig ab. Als Johann ihm nachsieht, erkennt er Blutflecken an dessen Jacke und muss schlucken. Um sie herum herrscht heilloses Chaos: Menschen weinen, rufen, suchen verzweifelt nach ihren Liebsten, während sich noch nicht einmal die erste Betonstaubschicht gelegt hat. Ein Kaiju der Kategorie Zwei - mehr hat es nicht gebraucht, um einen Großteil von Sidney in Trümmern zu legen.

Es war nicht sein Kampf, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er unmittelbar nach einem Angriff vor Ort ist. Und es gibt ihm zu denken. Wie oft hat er Heime zerstört, weil er zu wild gekämpft hat oder zu spät war? Wie oft hat er Unschuldige in den Tod gerissen, weil sie es nicht rechtzeitig in die Bunker

geschafft haben und er einfach angeben musste?

In der Ferne hört er einen Mann schreien, zuerst leise, dann immer lauter. Wenn er genau hinhört, kann er es sogar fast verstehen. Es ist ein Wort, ein ... Name?

"-CHER! STREICHER!"

Er ist wieder in einem Jaeger - nicht seiner, wie er in einem kurzen Moment der Klarheit feststellt - dann spielt es keine Rolle mehr, wo er ist, denn alles, was er fühlt, ist _Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz_. Und ein klaffendes Loch, dort, wo ein anderer Geist gewesen sein muss.

"Streicher!"

Schiller krümmt sich zusammen und mit ihm der ganze Jaeger. Die Thalia hat ein klaffendes Loch im Cockpit, durch das Regen und Wind hereinpeitschen. Die Halterungen für den zweiten Piloten sind halb herausgerissen, der übrig gebliebene Rest baumelt traurig von der Decke.

Ein unmenschlicher Laut erfüllt den den Cockpit, eine Mischung aus Schluchzen, Würgen und Wutschrei. Johann braucht eine Weile, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass es Schiller ist, der sich eben wieder wieder aufrichtet.

Er kann nicht sagen, was diesen Mann noch antreibt. Vielleicht ist es Rache oder Wahnsinn oder der schiere Wille zu überleben. Was da über den Drift zu ihm hinüberschwappt, fühlt sich ein bisschen wie alles auf einmal an.

Mit letzter Kraft rammt Schiller das Schwert der Thaila in die Seite des Kaijus. Der Todesschrei des Biestes geht unter im Rauschen der See und Schillers manischem Gemurmel: " ... muss weiter, ein Schritt, noch einer, weiter, weiter, weiter ..."

"... weitermachen sollen oder doch lieber abbrechen? Goethe! Schiller! Ihre Werte spielen verrückt!"

Johann schnappte nach Luft und fand sich unvermittelt im Cockpit der Sturm & Drang wieder.

"Herr von Goethe? Herr Schiller?"

Seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sprechen konnte, ohne das Zittern in seiner Stimme preiszugeben. Jemand musste etwas sagen, musste all das hier abbrechen, aber -

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Schiller, der das Wort ergriff.

"Test beenden." Und dann, sanft hinterhergeschoben: "Bitte."

Als Johann zur Seite sah, konnte er gerade noch Schillers Blick einfangen: Dessen Augen wirkten gehetzt und die Wangen waren nass. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Schweiß oder Tränen waren. Aber in jenem Augenblick wollte Johann es gar nicht so genau wissen. Er wollte einfach nur hier raus.

 

*

 

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sein Telefon piepste.

Nach dem verkorksten Drift-Test hatte niemand es gewagt, ihn aufzuhalten, und er war ohne ein weiteres Wort geflüchtet. Für eine Weile war er durch den Shatterdome gestreift, bis ihn die Erschöpfung und das Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche zurück in sein Zimmer getrieben hatte. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und kritzelte wirre Gedankenfetzen und halbgare Gedichte in sein Notizbuch, als er nach seinem Telefon griff. Unbekannte Rufnummer.

>>Egal, was Sie zu bereuen glauben, egal, wie sehr Sie die Kämpfe verteufeln mögen: Sie sind notwendig.<<

Es stand kein Name darunter, aber er hatte auch so eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wer ihm geschrieben hatte. Etwas energischer als gewollt tippte er zurück: >>Kriege sind niemals notwendig. Solange sie dauern, sind die Menschen unglücklich, und sind sie vorbei, sind die unglücklich, die davon profitiert haben.<<

>>Sagt der Mann, nach dessen Jaeger-Manifest sich damals Tausende blau-gelbe Shirts gekauft und sich freiwillig zum Dienst gemeldet haben.<<

>>Und die meisten sind bei den Kämpfen umgekommen.<<

>>Mag sein. Aber das hier, das ist kein Krieg. Die Jaeger zu steuern? Das ist unser Beitrag zum Überleben der Menscheit.<<

Johann seufzte.

>>Woher haben Sie meine Nummer?<<

>>Militär-Register.<<

Johann ließ seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen. Gab dieser Schiller denn nie Ruhe?

>>Unser Drift war ein Desaster. Selbst Sie müssen das einsehen!<<

>>Das liegt daran, dass die Verbindung so stark war. Sie waren nicht darauf vorbereitet. Und ich auch nicht.<<

Johann überlegte, ob er seine nächste Nachricht tatsächlich abschicken sollte aber drückte dann kurzum auf Senden. Er war neugierig. Und wenn er Schiller damit verprellte, umso besser.

>>Also Sie und Streicher, ja?<<

Natürlich hatte er es gefühlt, unter all der Verzweiflung und der Panik. Diese Art von Verlust empfand man nicht nur für einen guten Kumpel.

Mehrere Minuten lang kam gar nichts. Dann: >>Ja.<< Einfach nur das.

Er starrte auf die Antwort und merkte, dass er verblüfft war. Er hatte mit ausweichenden oder aggressiven Gegenfragen gerechnet, aber nicht mit simpler Offenheit.

>>Okay<<, tippte er unbeholfen zurück.

>>Stört Sie das?<<

>>Nein.<<

>>Gut. Also steigen Sie wieder in den Jaeger mit mir?<<

Und wieder einmal - obwohl da diesmal überhaupt keine funkelnden Augen waren, die ihn hätten umstimmen können-, merkte Johann, wie er nachgab.

>>Ja.<<

 

*

 

Das Brüllen des Kaijus erschütterte das Cockpit. Johann lehnte sich unwillkürlich nach vorne, gegen einen Widerstand, den er so eigentlich nicht fühlen konnte.

"Die Munition ist alle!", stellte er unnötigerweise fest. Schiller warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

"Wenn wir ein Schwert hätten ... Schwerter brauchen nämlich keine Munition."

"Das hier ist nicht die verdammte Thalia", blaffte er genervt zurück. "Also lernen Sie, mit den Waffen zu kämpfen, die Ihnen zur Verfügung stehen!"

Etwas von seiner Irritation musste über den Drift hinübergeschwappt sein, denn Schiller zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Die Statue!" Schiller nickte in Richtung Marktplatz und Johann verstand. Zusammen brachten sie die Sturm & Drang in einen Sprint am Kaiju vorbei, stürzten in einer Flugrolle direkt über die Statue hinweg und rissen sie mit einem Griff aus dem Boden. Als die Sturm & Drang schlitternd wieder auf die Beine kam, setzte sie in einen weiteren Sprint über - diesmal direkt auf den Kaiju zu.

Die Statue war nicht wirklich das - mehr ein abstraktes Kunstwerk, das eine Statue hätte sein können - aber es war fast 10 Meter hoch und vor allem verdammt spitz.

Das reichte aus, um die Panzerung des Kaijus aufzubrechen, als die Sturm & Drang die Statue mit voller Wucht in die Gegend zwischen Hals und Schulter rammte.

Leuchtend blaues Blut spritzte auf und die Erde bebte, als der Kaiju vor ihnen zu Boden sackte.

"Das ... war gar nicht mal so schlecht", hörte Johann sich sagen und sein verblüffter Ton war es wohl, der dafür sorgte, dass Schiller losprustete.

"Tun Sie nicht so erstaunt! Das war immerhin nicht unser erster Kampf!"

"Ja! Und dass wir unseren ersten überlebt haben, ist allein schon ein Wunder!"

Um genau zu sein, hatten sie eine gehörige Abreibung bekommen und eine halbe Großstadt dabei zerstört. Aber irgendwann, als die Sturm & Drang am Boden lag und Johanns Kopf vor Schmerzen pochte, als er schrie "Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mensch!", im gleichen Moment in dem Schiller brüllte "Nur über meine Leiche lasse ich dieses Biest gewinnen!" - in jenem Moment machte es Klick und das Blatt wendete sich.

Die Bilder von dem Kampf blitzten zwischen ihnen hin und her, vermischten sich mit dem Kampf von eben. Und darunter: ein allumfassendes Hochgefühl, Adrenalin, Triumph. Johann konnte nicht einmal sagen von wem es kam - ihm selbst, Schiller oder von ihnen beiden -, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Er grinste unwillkürlich und erntete dafür ein genauso breites Grinsen zurück.

"Das muss gefeiert werden", sagte Schiller, während sie die Sturm & Drang zurück zu den Truppen steuerten. "Heute Abend bei Ihnen? Ich bringe Wein mit."

… und so fand Johann sich keine drei Stunden später Auge in Auge mit einem zerzausten Schiller, einer Flasche Rotwein und zwei Bechern, die dieser offensichtlich aus der Kantine hatte mitgehen lassen.

"Ich frage lieber nicht, woher Sie diese Flasche haben."

"Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt, etcetera, etcetera", sagte Schiller, während er die Becher bis zum Rand füllte und einen davon überreichte. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann erhob er seinen Becher: "Auf die Sturm & Drang!"

Auch Johann überlegte kurz, bevor er seinen Becher gegen Schillers stieß und grinsend erwiderte: "Auf Sturm und Trank!"

Das "Kling" ihrer Gläser ging unter in ihrem Gelächter.

"Arbeiten Sie schon wieder an Ihrer nächsten Veröffentlichung, Schiller?"

Johann hatte eben geduscht. Schiller dagegen wirkte, als wäre er eben aus seinem Kampfanzug gefallen und vor seine Tür gestolpert. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, sah Schiller die Hälfte der Zeit so aus: immer ein Hemdzipfel, der irgendwo heraushing, die Wangen blass, immer eine gemurmelte Zeile für seinen nächsten Blogbeitrag auf den Lippen.

"Um genau zu sein: ja. Ich habe da dieses Projekt - nun ja, im Moment ist es vielmehr eine Idee - aber ich möchte das Erscheinen der Kaijus historisch dokumentieren, verstehen Sie? Alles, vom ersten Angriff bis hin zu den Kämpfen heute."

Schiller erging sich in einem Monolog über all die Ereignisse, die er mit seinem Projekt abdecken wollte. Seine Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung und es war das erste Mal, dass es Johann bewusst auffiel: Sommersprossen. Friedrich Schiller hatte _Sommersprossen._ Hm.

"Aber genug von mir - Sie schreiben auch, oder nicht?"

Johann verschluckte sich an seinem Wein. Ja, er schrieb - oder vielmehr hatte geschrieben. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er seinen letzten Essay veröffentlicht hatte, und alles, was er seitdem angerührt hatte, wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

"Nun, da ist etwas, woran ich arbeite, aber-"

"Zeigen Sie es mir", verlangte Schiller, und trotz seines Enthusiasmus' war sein Ton seltsam herausfordernd. "Oder noch besser: Lesen Sie es mir vor. Ich finde man kann einen Text viel besser analysieren, wenn man ihn ausgesprochen hört."

Johann zögerte. Die Elegien waren nicht unbedingt das, was er seinem Kopiloten - oder irgendjemandem - einfach so vorlesen wollte.

"Vielleicht ein andermal ..." Schillers Blick war so enttäuscht, dass er schnell hinterherwarf: "Aber ich habe da etwas anderes, zu dem ich eine Meinung bräuchte."

Das interessierte Funkeln in seinen Augen kehrte zurück. "Na dann schießen Sie mal los!"

"Gleich, gleich", rief er, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch lief, und anfing in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen. "Aber zuerst brauche ich noch ein Glas von diesem Rotwein!"

 

*

 

>>Habe eben Ihren letzten Entwurf gelesen. Nicht übel! Aber am dritten Absatz sitzt noch nicht alles rund. Das müssen Sie überarbeiten.<<

>>Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte es Ihnen trotzdem schon einmal schicken. Was ist mit Ihnen? Wann bekomme ich die Elegien zu lesen?<<

>>Bald. Mir fehlt noch-<<

"-ann. Johann!"

Eine Hand schnippste vor seinem Gesicht herum und er blickte auf. Christiane Vulpius sah genervt von seinem Gesicht auf sein Telefon und wieder in sein Gesicht.

"Deine Werte sind beschissen", sagte sie und zog ihm ruppig die Manschette vom Arm. "Blutdruck, Blutbild ... was ist mit deinen Kopfschmerzen?"

"Die kommen und gehen." Johann zuckte die Achseln. Sein Telefon vibrierte, doch Christiane schnappte es weg, bevor er sehen konnte, was Schiller geschrieben hatte. "Hey! Gib das zurück!"

"Erst, wenn du mir zuhörst."

"Das tue ich!"

"Hast du denn irgendeinen Rat von mir befolgt? Die Vitamine genommen? Weniger getrunken? Mehr geschlafen? Zuhören - dass ich nicht lache!"

"Du bist sexy, wenn du sauer bist", sagte er grinsend.

"Oh, komm mir nicht so. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, aber als deine betreuende Ärztin muss ich dir sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Von Schiller wollen wir gar nicht reden. Dass der noch in einen Jaeger steigen kann, ist ein Wunder."

"Der war schon immer so."

"Das macht es nicht besser!", schnappte sie. "Ihr seid immer noch Jaeger-Piloten. Stattdessen schlagt ihr euch die Nächte um die Ohren, hängt ständig auf seinem Blog herum und feindet euch mit anderen Bloggern an. Euer Gelächter hört man bis auf den Gang hinaus."

Wieder summte das Telefon. Johann blickte wehmütig darauf. Christiane gab ein resigniertes "Hmpf" von sich und drückte es ihm zurück in die Hand.

"Euch ist nicht zu helfen." Aus dem Augenwinkel, bekam er mit, wie sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging, um etwas in Johanns Akte zu notieren. (>>Geben Sie es zu: Sie drücken sich davor, mir die Elegien zu zeigen!<< \- >>Das ist nicht wahr!<<)

"Das einzige, was schlimmer ist als ein schreibender Jaeger-Pilot, sind zwei schreibende Jaeger-Piloten, die verliebt sind."

... Moment. Was? Johann sah - ganz freiwillig - von seinem Telefon hoch.

"Es ist nicht-", er wedelte vage mit der Hand herum. "... so."

Christianes Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich - ein todsicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sein Gerede für Schwachsinn hielt. "Spätestens seit er in das Zimmer dir gegenüber gezogen ist, kennt der Shatterdome kein anderes Thema mehr. Die Medien feiern euch als _das_ neue Jaeger-Traumpaar. Und hast du dir einmal zugehört, wie du ihn in den Himmel lobst?"

Blinzelnd sah er Christiane an. Machten sie denn wirklich einen derartigen Eindruck?

Gut, Schiller war in das Zimmer gegenüber gezogen, aber das war doch nur, damit sie besser und öfter zusammen arbeiten konnten. Und das Blog? Schrieb sich nunmal nicht von alleine; jetzt, da Johann Gastautor war und dutzend neue Ideen für Beiträge hatte. Und mag sein, dass er manchmal vor Erschöpfung einfach in Schillers Zimmer eingeschlafen und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder in sein eigenes zurückgekehrt war. Mag auch sein, dass wenn Schiller einen seiner Schwächeanfälle hatte, er der erste war, der einen stützenden Arm anbot. Aber das würde schließlich jeder tun ... richtig?

(Und, okay, da war dieses Etwas in ihrem Drift. Ein Unterton, den er nicht genau ausmachen konnte und der nicht in die Harmonie des Ganzen passen wollte. Eine Art … Singsang. _Sehnsucht._ Aber Johann hatte das als ein Echo des verstorbenen Streichers abgeschrieben. Was sollte es auch anderes sein?)

"Es ist nicht so", wiederholte er wenig geistreich.

"Mm-hmm", machte Christiane und widmete sich wieder ihren Unterlagen.

Johanns Telefon summte.

 

*

 

"Sagen Sie mal, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Johann schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch - und erschrak gleich nochmal, als er sah, wie dicht ihm Schiller auf die Pelle gerückt war. Dessen Nasenspitze war keine Handbreit von seiner entfernt (Johann konnte die Sommersprossen darauf zählen) und er verzog skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

"Erde an Goethe!"

"Ja ... ja, ist ja gut." Unwillkürlich rückte er mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig ab. "Ich war nur in Gedanken."

"Das habe ich gemerkt. Was ist denn los mit Ihnen heute?"

"Nichts. Es ist- Da ist etwas, das mich beschäftigt."

"Und was?"

Tja, was eigentlich? Dass er seit der Untersuchung bei Christiane diesen Gedanken nicht mehr los wurde? Diese Frage. Diese _Möglichkeit._ (Was wäre, wenn es stimmt? Was wäre, wenn da etwas gewachsen wäre in all die Zeit, und er es einfach nur nicht bemerkt hatte?) Und dass ihm die Idee immer besser gefiel, je länger er darüber nachdachte? Schiller und Goethe, Goethe und Schiller. Bis

heute Vormittag wäre es ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen und jetzt machte es _allen_ Sinn. Mit Schiller - Friedrich - kribbelten seine Fingerspitzen, rasten seine Gedanken, war alles Wörter und Gefühl. Es wäre einfach, das alles auf ihre Drift-Kompatibilität zu schieben, doch Johann wusste jetzt, dass es mehr als das war.

"Ich ...", begann er und hielt dann inne. "Ich habe einen Teil der Elegien fertig. Aber es gibt da eine Stelle, die mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet."

Schillers Augen leuchteten auf. "Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen?"

"Ich denke, das können Sie in der Tat."

Johann stand auf und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Während er in der Schublade nach seinem Notizbuch wühlte, spürte er, wie Wärme in seine Wangen stieg. Schiller würde ihn für bekloppt halten ... aber was für eine Wahl hatte er? Ihr letzter Drift war schon einige Wochen her, doch das hieß nicht, dass nicht morgen der nächste Kaiju auf der Matte stehen konnte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Johann sich die Blöße geben musste.

"Es handelt sich um eine Reihe von Gedichten", erklärte er, räusperte sich und blätterte nach der richtigen Seite. Gedichte - oh ja. Und einige waren von der schlüpfrigen Sorte. Er hatte die Reihe nach seiner Rückkehr in den Shatterdome angefangen, als er von seinem Außenposten in Italien zurückgekehrt und in Fernweh versunken war. Das war bevor Schiller ihn in einen Jaeger gezerrt hatte, bevor alles wieder so viel aufregender geworden war.

"Jetzt spannen Sie mich nicht so auf die Folter!"

Johann nickte. Die ursprünglichen Zeilen des Gedichtes waren an eine namenlose Frau gerichtet, doch er beschloss spontan, alle "sie"s mit einem "er" zu vertauschen. Dann begann er vorzulesen. Zuerst zögerlich, doch irgendwann schoss er die Vorsicht in den Wind. Wenn er schon unterging, dann bitte mit wehenden Fahnen.

" _... Und belehr ich mich nicht, indem ich des lieblichen Rückens_

_Formen spähe, die Hand leite die Hüften hinab?_

_Dann versteh ich den Marmor erst recht: ich denk und vergleiche,_

_Sehe mit fühlendem Aug, fühle mit sehender Hand._

_Raubt der Liebste denn gleich mir einige Stunden des Tages,_

_Gibt er Stunden der Nacht mir zur Entschädigung hin._

_Wird doch nicht immer geküßt, es wird vernünftig gesprochen,_

_Überfällt ihn der Schlaf, lieg ich und denke mir viel._

_Oftmals hab ich auch schon in seinen Armen gedichtet_

_Und des Hexameters Maß leise mit fingernder Hand_

_Ihm auf den Rücken gezählt-_ "

Er sah vom Notizbuch auf und stockte. Schillers Blick war unlesbar, aber Johann bildete sich ein, ein Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel zu sehen. Da war Etwas in seinen Augen - Gier? - oder vielleicht war es doch nur das schummrige Licht.

"Was ist?"

Schiller lachte leise auf. "Es ist nur ... Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie das auch auf meinem Rücken machen wollen."

Johann schnaubte leise. Hier und jetzt fiel ihm die Antwort auf einmal so leicht von den Lippen. "Ja. Ich denke, das möchte ich."

"Gut." Schillers Lächeln war klein und schelmisch, während er sich einige der roten Haare aus der Stirn strich. "Ich dachte schon, wir reden nie darüber."

Johann wäre eingeschnappt, wenn er nicht so erleichtert gewesen wäre. "Soll das heißen, Sie wussten es schon und haben all die Zeit nichts gesagt?"

"Wir sind Kopiloten. Und ich weiß, wie es ist, mit jemandem den Drift zu teilen, mit dem man ... nun ja." Schiller zuckte die Achseln.

Streicher. Ja, das erklärte natürlich einiges. "Und was heißt das jetzt?"

"Es heißt, was es heißt. Wichtig ist nur, dass es da ist, oder nicht?", sagte Schiller und zuckte wieder die Achseln. "Drift oder Anziehung, Lust oder Seelenverwandschaft ... Was spielt es für eine Rolle, wie wir es nennen?"

Johann hatte eine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte: "Weil zumindest in manchen Dingen, Worte nicht genug sind."

Schiller nickte und für einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

"Aber eins müssen Sie mir beantworten“, sagte Schiller schließlich grinsend. „Die Elegien? Kommen Sie wirklich nicht damit weiter oder haben Sie das nur gesagt, um mir den Hof zu machen?"

"Hat es denn funktioniert? Das Hofmachen?", feixte Johann.

"Was denken _Sie_?"

"Ich denke, dass die Stelle mit dem Hexameter noch nicht ganz sitzt. Und es gibt da einige Dinge, die ich gerne einbauen würde-"

Das Scharren des Stuhls unterbrach ihn. Schiller war aufgestanden und trat vor ihn. Das schelmische Lächeln war zurück.

"Erzählen Sie es mir nicht. _Zeigen_ Sie es mir", flüsterte Schiller in sein Ohr und nahm ihm das Notizbuch ab, nur um es achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Johann hätte protestiert, doch sowohl seine Lippen als auch seine Hände waren bald darauf zu beschäftigt damit, Schiller ganz genau zu zeigen, was er sich für die Elegien als nächstes ausgedacht hatte.

 

*

 

"War letzte Nacht zu viel für dich? Das ging schonmal besser!"

Friedrich grinste, ließ seinen Stab einmal in der Luft wirbeln, bevor er ihn auffing und wieder in Angriffspose ging. Wenig beeindruckt tat Johann es ihm gleich.

Tatsache war, dass sie beide schon bessere Tage gehabt hatten. Friedrichs Schritte waren heute schlampig und seine Schläge leicht verzögert. Johann dagegen war mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und hatte seit dem Mittagessen Magenschmerzen. Möglicherweise hatte er sich etwas eingefangen. Aber solange Christiane ihn nicht mit Gewalt in die Krankenstation zerrte, würde er das niemals zugeben.

"Na, was ist, alter Mann?" Friedrich machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne.

Johann nutzte diesen Augenblick, um seinen Stab hinter dessen Kniekehle zu bringen und ihn mit einem gezielten Ruck von den Füßen zu hebeln.

"Vier zu drei", verkündete er keuchend und stützte sich auf seinen Stab. "Nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann, oder?"

"Das war pures Glück!"

"Ein Prozent Glück, neun Prozent meisterliches Können und 90 Prozent Versagen deinerseits."

Friedrich warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

"Na komm schon, steh auf."

Johann reichte ihm die Hand, zog ihn in die Höhe und ignorierte gekonnt das Pochen in seiner Schläfe. Hm. Er hielt inne, spannte die Hand an, dann rieb er sie über seine Hose.

"Was ist?"

"Seltsam. Fühlt sich taub an."

Er rieb die Fingerspitzen aneinander, doch das Gefühl - oder eben das _fehlende_ Gefühl - blieb. Konnte sein, dass er vorhin einen Schlag von Friedrich abbekommen hatte, ohne es zu merken. Vielleicht würde er nachher ja doch bei Christiane vorbeischauen.

"Bereit?"

Er nickte und noch bevor er er sich richtig in Position gebracht hatte, war der nächste Schlagabtausch entbrannt. Die Schläge kamen schnell und gnadenlos, und jedes laute Krachen ihrer Stäbe fuhr ihm direkt durch den Kopf.

"Sieh es ein: Du bist ein alter Mann!", spöttelte Friedrich und holte zu einem Schlag Richtung Oberkörper aus.

"Sieh es ein: Du bist mir einfach nicht gewachsen!"

Er wich dem Schlag aus, doch da begann die Welt um ihn herum zu taumeln. Aus seinem Rückwärtsschritt wurden zwei, drei, bis er irgendwann nach hinten kippte und rückwärts auf die Matte plumpste. Wie von weit weg hörte er Friedrich loslachen ("Eben doch ein alter Mann!"). Im nächsten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm den Unterleib zerriss.

Jemand gab einen erstickten Laut von sich (ein Wimmern vielleicht, oder das hilflose Würgen von jemandem, der vor Schmerz nicht mehr reden konnte). Jemand anderes rief seinen Namen.

Friedrichs Gesicht kam in sein Blickfeld, umrahmt von seinen rotblonden Haaren. Dermaßen angestrahlt von den Deckenlichtern wirkten sie, als ob sie tatsächlich aus Flammen bestanden: ein brennender Heiligenschein für einen wilden Engel oder ein himmlischer Mephisto.

Johann wollte über seine abgedroschenen Gedanken lachen, doch er war viel zu beschäftigt damit zu schreien, schreien, _schreien._

"... Johann! Johann! Jo-"

 

***

 

"Johann. Was machst du denn hier?"

Christiane steht im Türrahmen, Tablet in der Hand und einen erschöpften Blick im Gesicht. Ihre Stimme jedoch ist sanft.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich besuche ihn."

"Du solltest nicht hier sein. Du bist doch selbst nicht über dem Damm."

"Ich sollte nirgendwo anders sein als hier!", schnappt er, fühlt unerklärliche Wut in sich hochsteigen und gleich darauf, wie ihn wieder der Schwindel packt.

Mit wenigen Schritten ist Christiane bei ihm, hat eine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, fühlt seinen Puls. Sie schürzt die Lippen, doch er schüttelt müde den Kopf.

"Ich sehe noch kurz nach ihm, dann bringe ich dich zurück in dein Zimmer", meint sie mit einem Seufzen und legt das Tablet auf den Nachttisch.

Johann muss keinen Blick darauf werfen, um zu wissen, was da steht. Es ist die gleiche Diagnose wie seine: schleichende Kaiju Blue Vergiftung. Leckende Tanks mit Kaiju-Proben und eine Belüftung, die direkt vom Labor nach unten mit Friedrichs Zimmer verbunden war, während dieser - sie beide! - Stunden miteinander darin verbracht hatten. Zu viel und zu lange hatten sie Dämpfe eingeatmet, bis sie kränker und kränker wurden. Und keiner hat es gemerkt, bis Johann zusammengebrochen war. Keine Woche später hatte es dann auch Friedrich erwischt.

„Seine Werte sind im Moment stabil.“ Das sanfte Gewicht von Christianes Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter. „Na komm. Ich bring dich rüber.“

Widerwillig lässt er Friedrichs Hand los - nicht, ohne noch einmal mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken zu streichen - und lässt sich aufhelfen. Der Weg zurück erscheint ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit oder zumindest viel, viel länger als der Weg hin.

„Christiane?“, fragt er, nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hat und sie schon halb aus der Tür ist. „Du hältst mich doch auf dem Laufenden? Wenn sich etwas ändert?“

Er will nicht sagen „verschlechtert“, auch wenn das bei Friedrichs Zustand die naheliegende Wortwahl ist. Christiane versteht auch so, denn sie verzieht ihre Mundwinkel zu einem mitfühlenden Lächeln und nickt. Dann ist er allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken und der Decke, zu der er jetzt schon seit Wochen hinaufstarrt.

Sie liegen jetzt schon viel zu lange auf dieser Krankenstation und Johann ist es allmählich Leid. Nicht nur die Ärzte und die peinlichen Krankenkittel, auch die Jaeger und den Shatterdome. Er fühlt sich alt und müde, etwas, das über seinen Gesundheitszustand weit hinausgeht. Wie gerne würde er Friedrich einfach schnappen und mit ihm irgendwohin verschwinden.

Unwillkürlich muss er an seine Zeit in Italien denken, an das Essen, die Natur, die ihn so oft inspiriert hat. Und er denkt, wie gut Friedrich die Sonne dort tun würde, und wie gerne er noch den Rhythmus weiterer Gedichte auf dessen Rücken entdecken würde.

>>Weißt du was?<<, tippt er in sein Telefon, kurz bevor er einschläft. >>Sobald das alles hier vorbei ist, zeige ich dir Italien.<<

 

(Es ist dunkel, spät oder früh, je nachdem wie man es sehen möchte, als er die Rufe wahrnimmt. Aufgeregte, ernste Stimmen und Menschen, die durch die Gänge laufen, Türen, die aufgerissen und wieder zugeschlagen werden. Die Geräuschkulisse dringt an sein Ohr und in sein Bewusstsein wie ein ferner, ferner Traum und genauso behandelt er sie auch. Ein Traum, der ihn nur ansatzweise streift und im Großen und Ganzen seines Schlafes nichts zu bedeuten hat. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks versucht er sich zu bewegen, doch seine Glieder sind so schwer, schwer, schwer …

Es dauert nicht lange, bis der Lärm verstummt und mit der Stille kommt auch Johanns Schlaf zurück.)

 

Christiane sieht übernächtigt aus, als sie am nächsten Tag seinen Zustand überprüfen kommt. Johann kann sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Gestern war ziemlich viel Tumult auf der Station, oder?“

Sie erstarrt für einen kurzen Moment, blickt konzentriert auf ihr Tablet und nickt. „Mm-hmm.“

Johann war lange genug mit ihr zusammen, um das hektische Blinzeln und das Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe als das zu erkennen, was es ist: Zeichen von Nervosität.

Seine Fingerspitzen beginnen zu kribbeln und einen Augenblick lang denkt er, die Taubheit bedingt durch die Vergiftung ist zurückgekehrt. Aber der eiserne Ring, der sich um seine Brust schnürt und ihm das Atmen schwer macht, machen ihm klar, dass es Angst ist.

„Christiane?“ Für einen Moment liegt ihm eine Frage als auch die zugehörige Antwort auf den Lippen. („Schiller war gestern _sehr_ krank, nicht wahr?“). Doch dann schluckt er sie herunter und lässt sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Bis nachher.“

„Bis nachher“, erwidert sie und ihr Lächeln ist ein gebrochenes, kleines Ding, das Johann noch heimsucht, als sie schon aus der Tür ist.

Er dreht sich auf die Seite, legt sich eine Hand auf den Bauch und versucht das hohle Gefühl darin zu ignorieren. Sein Blick fällt auf das Telefon auf seinem Nachttisch, das sich seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr gemeldet hat.

>>Weißt du was? Sobald das alles hier vorbei ist, zeige ich dir Italien.<<

Der Status der Nachricht ist noch immer ungelesen, aber das ist okay. Sobald Friedrich aufgewacht ist, wird er eine Antwort bekommen.

Bestimmt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Wir könnten die Größten sein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681165) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
